


The Wrong Way To Eat Cake

by seafire94



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blow Jobs, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), M/M, Smut, Strip Tease, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, edgeberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafire94/pseuds/seafire94
Summary: Five  weeks apart and the fear of a disappointed partner results in a very wrong way to eat cake.





	1. I Cake Wait to See You!

Officially, it was supposed to be a surprise. Sans had spent the better part of a month learning how to make a particular chocolate cake, and his brother, Papyrus, had spent the better part of the month looking for any reason to avoid being the taste tester of each iteration.

Finally, all that work paid off, Sans had managed a cake that was both edible and not overpoweringly sweet. Even Papyrus said it was good, and Sans had believed him, as the honey on the table stayed in the bottle instead of attempting to drown the cake. The secret had been finding the appropriate amount of coffee to add. The first dozen attempts either never turned into cake or tasted like burnt coffee beans. One or two attempts may have even had vinegar instead of coffee, which even Sans had difficulty getting down. 

The cake was going to be a surprise for Sans’ boyfriend Edge, an alternate version of his brother from another timeline or dimension, or something. Despite his best efforts, Sans found he tended to lose focus whenever Papyrus explained the physics to him. 

Tomorrow it would be a year since the two had started dating and Sans had done his best to keep the cake a surprise. Of course, knowing Edge, he had probably known about it for the last two weeks at least, but Sans held out some hope he had managed to hide the coffee from Edge. The clock dinged prompting a glance from Sans, it was only just hitting four and, finally, the icing had decided to stay on the cake. Which meant it was time to make tacos! 

Sans adjusted his blue bandana, tucking it securely into his aprion, before pulling out an assortment of spices, and the sugar bowl. Sans set to work eagerly assembling his most special seasoning for dinner.

“hey sans, I’m heading out for the night.” Papyrus called, walking in from the front room and leaning on the kitchen door frame.

“GOODNIGHT PAPY!” Sans said, cheerfully dumping the onions in with the meat. 

“are you going to be alright?” Papyrus asked, wanting to give his brother the chance to change his mind. As much as he disliked his Underfell counterpart, Papyrus wasn’t about to rain on Sans’ plans. In spite of how excited the small skeleton had been about tonight, Papyrus just wanted the evening to be over. Sans, on the other hand, was confident that he had planned the evening meticulously enough, that nothing short of the barrier breaking could ruin the evening. 

“YES! TONIGHT IS GOING TO BE PERFECT! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAS EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!” Sans said.

“if you say so. you know that’s sugar right?” Papyrus asked.

“Y- YES! OF COURSE I DID!” Sans said quickly stopping himself from adding a heaping tablespoon to the seasoning mixture. Papyrus shrugged before taking out his cigarettes and heading for the door. Sans quickly switched the sugar bowl out for the salt before continuing dinner preparations. Sans had only to finish setting the last details in place before Edge arrived. Papyrus had been happy enough to vacate the premises as soon as he mentioned the word “anniversary”, Undyne had some candles she was willing to give to Sans, and he was done with the surprise cake. Everything Sans could think of had been handled. All he had to do is wait for Edge to arrive.

The next afternoon Papyrus arrived home expecting Edge and Sans to be long gone, or at least decent, only to find his brother asleep at the table. Cold tacos were sitting out next to wilted, room temperature toppings, and the cake Sans had been working to perfect for a month, was uncut. The candles were at the base of their holders and the wicks were almost out. Whatever had happened, or more realistically, what hadn’t happened, wasn’t giving off a good vibe.

Papyrus shut the door quietly but Sans still woke up with a start, “EDGE?! I WAS SO WORRIED WHEN YOU DID- Oh, it’s only-I Mean, It’s You Papy!” Sans said enthusiastically, but Papyrus had caught the dejected tone.

“sans, did something go wrong?” Papyrus asked.

Sans rubbed his eyes quickly, plastering on a wide grin that hopefully hid how upset he was.

“Nothing’s Wrong, I Just... Forgot That Edge Cancelled....Last Week...royal guard stuff...” Sans lied, his voice growing uncharacteristically quiet. Sans hoped the excuse was convincing enough, or that at the very least he could blame the lack of sleep for any missing sincerity in his voice.

“I Must Have Fallen Asleep Down Here, I’ll Just Pack Up The Leftovers…. and head to bed.” Sans said, eager to busy his hands. Papyrus watched his brother grab several dishes and slink into the kitchen. 

‘Everything went wrong.’ Sans thought to himself taking out the tuple wear and scooping what was probably still good taco meat into the container. First he had burned the lettuce because he mixed it up with the taco shells. How, exactly, he had managed to confuse thin leafs with rolled out tortilla dough, Sans wasn’t entirely sure. Once he got that mess fixed, thanks to the emergency spare lettuce, the magnificent Sans always thought ahead of disaster, he realized the meat was going to burn. Having valiantly averted a dinner crisis, Sans threw his efforts into making the table look somewhat romantic but no too overbearing. Too much and no one would be able to eat, as he had learned the last time he threw his brother a party. 

He had settled on a table cloth that was red because it reminded him of Edge, even if it was closer to pink than the blood red Sans had come to associate with his boyfriend. Then in his excitement to see Edge, he almost set fire to the table and then to himself. That apron was never going to be the same, but Sans had been content to just put it through the laundry, telling himself that the burn marks were just the excuse he’d been looking for to add some of the royal guard patches Alphys had given him. The patches were retired from official use, but Sans had still wanted to use them. Nothing that had gone wrong was going to matter in the end, Sans had thought, because last night was about surprising and then spending time with Edge. 

Only Edge had never showed up. 

Sans had been up all night, and while he was sure Edge had a very good reason for not calling or canceling their date, it still stung a bit to be found asleep at the dinner table by his brother. Papyrus already didn’t like Edge, and Sans didn’t want to give him another reason to despise, well, himself. Sans face scrunched up as he quickly resolved to not use that analogy ever again.

Papyrus watched Sans working away, trying to separate what could be salvaged from the dinner that never was, breathing a relieved sigh as Sans immediately vetoed any attempts at saving the cheese, sour cream, or wilted chopped vegetables. This left just the stale tortillas and questionably safe meat.

“do you want any help cleaning up?” Papyrus asked, not terribly interested in the effort, or getting his orange hoodie wet, but worried about his little brother. Sans grinned as broadly as his dejected mood would allow.

“I’ve Got It, The Magnificent Sans Always Leaves A Clean Kitchen Behind Him! UNLIKE YOU PAPYRUS! YOU REALLY SHOULDN’T BE SO LAZY ABOUT CLEANING UP AFTER YOURSELF!” Sans said regaining a bit of his normal energy when it came to scolding his brother for his lack of effort. That have Papyrus a small amount of confort, if Sans had the energy to scold he probably wasn’t too upset.

Papyrus sighed, much as he wanted to interfere, he remembered more than one stern conversation from his brother about being an adult.

“hey sans, don’t push yourself too hard.” Papyrus said deciding that his brother would talk to him if it was serious enough.  
Oddly enough, the sentiment was enough to lift Sans spirits, a little. 

“Thanks Papy.” Sans said, this time, he actually sounded a little better, maybe.

A week went by, and still no word or even sign of Edge. Sans had been distracted the first two days, alternating between worry and being upset that his plans had been ruined. On the third day he was convinced that Edge was breaking up with him in the kindest way he could. In the interest of not wasting any of his hard work, Sans had started serving slices of the cake with dinner. But by day six, Sans was worried.

Taking the last slice of the cake he had worked so hard to make, and was starting to go stale if he was honest with himself, Sans considered his options. On the one hand, he could accept that Edge was being kind by shutting down their relationship before Sans got hurt. But on the other hand, Sans felt he deserved at least an explanation as to why Edge was unhappy with the relationship and was cutting him out of his life. Sans realized he could just stay in his world and accept the break up, or confront Edge and find out if they were breaking up. 

Neither option was going to be fun or magnificent, but as Sans weighed the decision he realized there was really only one path that would let him move forward with his life. Taking the remaining slice and gently moving it into a container, Sans resolved to visit Underfell by himself. Noticing the cake was crumbling quickly, Sans decided to grab a few napkins as well. ‘If Edge wants to break up, I’d rather he just say so.’ Sans thought, writing a note to his brother before heading 

((Author’s note: Nicknames from here out!))

Exiting the shed by the house, Blue carefully listened for the sounds of anyone. That was Edge’s rule about coming here. Twenty minutes of listening before Blue could go to the house; Blue had to be sure, absolutely sure, there was no one outside before even thinking of approaching the house. Edge, and this world’s Sans, designated ‘Red’ whenever Blue visited, had warned Blue multiple times to be careful in this world. Now, neither had phrased it so gently. Red’s explanation had sounded more like a threat with all the swears he had used, and by the end of his warning, Edge sounded like he wanted to just eviscerate all of Snowdin rather than trust Blue would take the necessary precautions.

That had resulted in a weird, deja vu conversation about Blue being an adult and capable of making his own decisions. To which both Red and Edge had given each other an odd look before agreeing with what Blue had said.

Blue thumbed the key in his pocket, the Fell house had three locks on the door, a dead bolt, a dial lock on a second deadbolt, and a scanner. The key was for the bolt, the dial code was 4902, and the scanner didn’t work, but most monsters wouldn’t know that. After ten minutes of stillness had past, Blue realized he could hear shouting. At first Blue strained to figure out where the voices were coming from, until a sudden increase in volume made the location of the voices almost as clear as the conversation.

“well, quit bitching at me! i’m getting screwed over because of this too!” Came a similar, but harsher voice than Blue’s own, reverberating over the snow from the Fell house across from the shed. Blue couldn’t hear what he was sure was Edge’s question, but he certainly heard the response, as did most of Snowdin.

“I GET DRUNK NOT STUPID!” Red hollered at his brother, somehow louder than the first shout.

 

There were a number of loud crashing noises and shouts of indistinguishable nature before everything went quiet. Even though the twenty minutes had elapsed, Blue wasn’t sure if he should count the argument between the two fell brothers as a noise and reset the time he had to wait, or if he should scurry inside while everyone was likely avoiding the house. Blue’s contemplations were interrupted by the door being slammed open by Red, giving Edge the finger as he left in a visibly irritated huff.

“WHAT?!” Red snarled at few unlucky bystanders who quickly ran off as Red made his way to what Blue knew was the local bar.

Just to be on the safe side, Blue decided to wait the extra twenty minutes. It wasn’t that he was afraid of Edge, but even Blue needed time to cool down when he and Papy got into an argument. Granted, he never had to worry about being attacked by his brother, and their worst fight had involved the honey glazed sock in the front room, but still.

 

Checking his surroundings once the twenty minutes were up, and taking a breath to steal his nerves, Blue covered the distance from the shed to the front door quickly. He already had the key out and as soon as he entered the dial code and pretended to use the scanner, Blue quickly slipped into the house and shut the door. As he caught his breath behind the shut door, doubt started to creep in. If Edge was trying to be kind, in a truly Edge way, wasn’t this kind of like stalking? Blue was about to turnaround and go home when he felt himself being overshadowed. 

“Now What Are You Doing Here?” Edge purred from over head.


	2. Bakeing on Alone Time With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, the end of chapter one was the half way point, and then I started editing.

Red shuttered and glanced out the window, sure enough, he spied a flash of blue in the shed. ‘Maybe boss’ll finally calm down.’ Red thought, Taking a sip from the mustard bottle in his hand and noting the few bystanders outside. ‘I guess I’ll need to scare off some not so innocent monsters, what a pain.’ Red decided relaxing back into the couch.

Edge put the paint can down with an irritated huff, his anger had been growing for the last week and it seemed the slightest irritation could be the thing that pushed him into blind fury. As he got ready to apply the third coat of paint, ‘this week’ Edge thought bitterly, he spied his brother on the couch. 

“Sans. Could You Please Do Something?!” Edge demanded, breaking up the morning’s silence.

“why? we’re just going to get raided again.” Red said sipping again at the mustard bottle.

“Yes, And Why Have We Been Getting So Much Attention Recently, Dear Brother?” Edge asked. 

“how should i know? maybe asgore’s finally lost it.” Red bit back.

“I Have Spent The Last Week Effectively Under House Arrest Because Of All The Repairs This House Has Needed.” Edge growled. 

“well, quit bitching at me! i’m getting screwed over because of this too!” Red shouted. 

“Are You? That Makes One Of Us.” Edge snarled. 

“look boss, i don’t talk ‘bout blue or honey ‘ta anyone.” Red huffed 

“Are You Certain, You Never Mentioned our Respective Dopplegangers?” 

Red gave Edge an insulted look. “i just said-” Red growled.

“Not Even When Drunk?” Edge pressed. 

“I GET DRUNK NOT STUPID!” Red hollered at his brother. 

“Lazy, Incompetent, Why Not Add Stupid To The Mix?” Edge asked. The fight escalated to blows almost immediately after that, the good news was that most of the furniture had been broken in the last ‘random search’. The bad news, was that the carpet was definitely going to need to be replaced. Again.

After the destruction of the carpet both Red and Edge faced each other, rage still fresh on their minds, and neither really feeling any of the weeks tension dissipating from their spat in the living room. 

“i’m going to grillby's, don’t wait up.” Red huffed, kicking the door open and flicking Edge off as he made his way outside. Red slammed the door with his magic, before turning a furious glare on some curious spectators. “WHAT?!” he shouted, sending them scurrying out of his way. 

Edge reset the locks on the door, mad at Red, but mostly annoyed with himself. With some effort, Edge managed to roll out a rug that hid most of the holes in the carpet. Was it a permanent fix? No. Would it work until Red got back? Perhaps. Edge supposed it would have to do. Edge went to wash the dust from his fight with Red off in the kitchen, quietly turning off the water as he heard the locks on the door start to turn. Suspicious, Edge got a few dosen bone attacks ready, unlike his fight with Red, these were sharp and Edge actually wanted to kill whoever was stupid enough to offer themselves as a venting opportunity. When Blue darted inside and shut the door, Edge nearly skewered him. Stopping the attack from hitting just inches from his boyfriend's back. Edge quietly stalked over to Blue, hoping to hide the aborted attack. 

“Now What Are You Doing Here?” Edge asked, Resting an outstretched arm on the shut door, hiding the disappearing bone attacks.

Turning around, Blue saw Edge leaning on the door, effectively pinning Blue to the spot, and flustering Blue in the process. Blue’s cheeks turned a light blue tinge as he looked up at Edge’s scarred face, feeling the weight of Edge’s presence as the magic in the room seemed to double and the abate just as fast.

“I-I was worried about you! F-first you miss our date but then you didn’t even call! If you’re breaking up with me, then just say so!” Blue stomped his foot in what was supposed to be a display of anger but, really just made him look adorable. 

‘Epically with the tears at the corners of his eyes.’ Edge thought. Not that Edge was going to mention that; As much of a turn on making Blue cry was, Edge really didn’t want to push it so far that Blue actually got upset or that Edges’ sweet loving double might feel he needed to get involved. Plus, he did almost, accidentally, skewer him.

“There was A Misunderstanding. On More Than One Front.” Edge said quietly, moving from towering over Blue to leaning just a few inches from his face. Blue’s blush glowing a little brighter, as Edge taped his teeth to the side of Blue’s face. 

The house smelled like paint, cleaning supplies, and calcium. “What Happened?” Blue asked. Behind Edge, a freshly painted wall glistened, clearly still wet. An old carpet was hiding several bumps in the floor, and the table and chairs were smashed.

 

“The king seems to think I’ve been, up to… Something.” Edge snarled in his quiet, calculating voice, pulling back from the door. “In The Last Five Weeks There have eight ‘random’ checks on my house.” Edge hissed. 

Blue’s mind quickly found the connection. “IS THAT WHY YOU WERE FIGHTING WITH RED?” Blue asked.

“There Was A Chance Red May Have Said Something While Drunk.” Edge said defensively, starting to pace back and forth over the carpet. Truthfully, Edge had been hoping Red had just screwed up and blabbed about their soft doppelgangers while inebriated. Killing a handful of regulars at Grillby’s would have been much simpler than dealing with a paranoid monarch. Edge scowled as his mind turned to a more serious problem: how to make up the missed time with Blue.

“RED WOULDN’T DO THAT!” Blue objected. Edge almost smiled at Blue’s defense of Edge’s brother, regaining his composure at the last second. 

“Unfortunately, It Would Appear Red Isn’t The Problem.” Edge said Crossing his arms and sitting on the couch. Edge motioned for Blue to come over. “Six Nights Ago, The ‘Random Check’s Escalated To A Full Raid, On My House. “ Edge recounted the event as if the very idea was insulting to even mention. 

“I Had Intended To Visit The Next Day After Repairing The House. However, We Have Been Raided Three Time’s Since Last Week.” Edge snarled. Edge had made a point over the years not to yell or raise his voice unless it was truly needed, though recounting the chain of events seemed to be making him lose some of his composure. Ever so slightly, but his voice still a near shout compared to his normal volume. 

“Did they find something I left?” Blue asked growing alarmed. He wanted to help Edge relax but if he had been the cause of the weeks’ exhaustion, then he was going to have to make it up to Edge.

“Of Course They Found Nothing But My Growing Irritation! However, Their Repeated Intrusions Meant That I Missed Our Arranged Meeting, And That I Was Unable To Communicate What Was Going On.” Edge’s tone softened and lowered to its quiet volume once more, as he gently caressed his lovers face. 

His shoulders were slumped slightly, not enough that anyone but Blue would notice, but the guilt was there. Edge pulled Blue into his lap. More for his own sake than for Blue’s, as much as Edge said he disliked such displays by others, he found the closeness surprisingly…. Comfortable. As long as he was keeping things between himself and Blue quiet, Edge saw no reason not to allow himself such trivial luxuries.

“BUT WHAT IF THEY FOUND SOMETHING I LEFT?!” Blue asked nearly panicked with concern.

“If You Had Left Anything, I Would Have Found It Long Before Anyone Else Had The Chance.” Edge said, rubbing Blue’s arms soothingly. There was an air of certainty that left no room for anything but agreement from Blue. 

“Well if there wasn’t anything to tip them off, why are they looking?” Blue asked softly, a few tears had managed to slip past. With a surprising amount of tenderness, they were just as quickly wiped away by a red glove, followed by another quiet click of Edge’s Teeth being tapped to the top of Blue’s skull. ‘Because Asgore’s A Paranoid Lunatic Who Thinks His Emotions Are Facts.’ Edge thought, but decided against saying that.

“I HAVE NO IDEA WHO, OR WHAT, WOULD PUT IT IN ASGORE’S MIND THAT I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, WOULD BE HIDING ANYTHING OF NOTE… But When I Find Out…” Edge trailed off without explaining. Rage boiling off him but dissipated quickly as Edge thumbed Blue’s arms. The skeleton in his lap was a little too, soft, to hear what he had planned, or for whom it was intended. Not that the Fierce Edge minded this, it’s what attracted him to the other world’s Sans in the first place.

What was perhaps most irritating about the whole event, was that Edge had made plans, only for them to be ruined now thanks to the meddling of idiots. ‘Idiots,’ Edge reminded himself, ‘who will be soon be dust on my boots.’ With that soothing thought, Edge’s mind again returned to Blue; Who, Edge recalled, thought he was being abandoned. Edge’s face fell slightly at this thought, he wrapped his arms around Blue not realizing what he was doing until Blue was wrapped in a hug. Blue hugged Edge’s armback, all he could manage from the angel.

Edge enjoyed the warms of Blue’s returned affections before his mind returned to his plans after Blue left. Edge had long been of the opinion that it was time for a change in leadership, and the last time he had felt this way, Undyne was disposed as Captain of the guard and lost an eye for making him shout during the process. As Edge continued to ruminate over his plans of revenge, he started squeezing Blue, and gently running the tips of his fingers over the exposed bones of Blue’s arms. Blue hummed in happiness at the gentilly brush of fingertips over the bones that made up his arms.

The light tickling sensation of Edge’s feather light tough were soothing to Blue, exciting his magic and relaxing his mind all at once. While Blue was still worried about his culpability in the this whole mess, sitting in Edge’s lap, Blue just felt safe. 

“I’m Sorry This Is Happening Edge.” Blue said after a few minutes of just sitting together. 

While Edge would be hard pressed to ever admit it, he was angry Blue thought any of this could be his fault. 

“I Assure You Blue, You Had Nothing To Do With Any Of This.” Edge said. ‘nor will you have anything to do with what I’m going to do next.’ Edge thought darkly.

Blue shifted uncomfortably in Edge’s lap, unwillingly, Edge relaxed his grip on the smaller skeleton allowing Blue to get up and retrieve the container he had brought with him through the machine. 

“I Made You Something! I know I can’t give you anything that would leave evidence behind-“ Blue paused looking suddenly nervous.

Edge’s mind stopped planning, suddenly studying Blue closely, enjoying Blue’s nervous excitement. It was a turn on, though Edge, once again, wasn’t sure he wanted to express that to Blue. Nonetheless, he found it enrapturing.

“Well, Go On.” Edge prompted stoking the length of Blue’s spine for encouragement. Watching amused as Blue stiffened at the surprise of his touch before relaxing.

“I made you a cake.” Blue said finally shuttering from the gentile contact, before pulling the tuple wear over and opening it to reveal the slice of cake inside the container.

Edge took a fork and gently lifted a portion of the cake into his mouth. His eyes widening almost immediately as the taste hit him. ‘I knew he was baking something, but this… I can actually taste the affection Blue poured into the baking!‘ Edge’s mind trailed off, blissfully as Edge moved the flavors around in his mouth. “Coffee?” Edge asked receiving an enthusiastic nod from Blue. 

“Is it good?” Blue asked suddenly, the notion that it was still too sweet for Edge’s liking started nagging at his thoughts.

“It’s missing, something.” Edge said. 

Blue’s mood plummeted. Edge again traced his fingers down Blue’s spine causing the small skeleton to arch his back again in surprise, placing his head into Edge’s waiting hand. Leaning Blue back against the free side of the couch, Edge formed a red tongue which quickly forced its way past Blue’s teeth.Blue was slow to summoning his own tongue, by the time it started to form, Edge’s own had started exploring the inside of his lovers mouth. 

Happily, the two tongues danced around each others mouths. Edge’s hand pushed Blue’s skull deeper into Edge’s hungry mouth while his other hand pulled Blue flush against Edge’s armor. While Edge had caught Blue off guard, it wasn’t long before Blue started pouring as much energy and excitement into reciprocation as he could. The slippery tactile sensation of the two tongues, saliva gently sweetened with the cake, occupied both skeletons attention. 

Blue’s mind was reeling, the forceful pressure of Edge’s arm the only thing keeping Blue from losing his head. Edge too was having a hard time remembering his composure, his own magic was starting to stir from Blue’s attention. After a few moments of bliss, Edge pulled away, leaving Blue panting and wanting more. 

“On second thought, I may have been wrong.” Edge said.

He pulled away long enough to wipe at some crumbs at the corner of his mouth. Blue found the criticism easy to tolerate, epically as it seemed Edge was going to insist on finishing the cake the way he had started. 

Edge took another fork full of the cake into his mouth, before returning his attentions to the skeleton in his lap. Blue was ready this time, happily pushing himself towards Edge’s waiting mouth as the larger skeletons hands started exploring the smaller skeleton. Blue felt the gentle brush of Edge’s gloves as they slipped under his shirt, the muted scrape of bone on leather as the chocolate cake flavor faded from Edges mouth and filled Blue’s. Blue reached a hand up to caress the side of Edges’ face, while his other slid down Edge’s chest. Breaking apart, Edge reached for another mouthful of the cake before the two resumed. Crumbs from the cake were getting everywhere, though neither skeleton cared at the moment.

Blue felt Edges hand gently slip behind his skull as his boyfriend broke from his mouth and allowed his tongue to slide as Edge’s saliva, thickened slightly with sugar and magic caressed the vertebra of his neck making Blue moan softly. Blue felt his skull being cradled as Edge seemed to slow his movements. Blue shut his eyes, hyper focusing on the sound of Edge’s magic against his bones and the sensation of his tongue.

Blue leaned back against Edge as his boyfriend pulled him closer. An overwhelming sense of calm greeted the two as they shared the quiet expression of affection between them. Blue felt Edge stiffen suddenly though his arms remained around him.

“Blue, I-“ Edge stopped his thoughts derailed by the small skeleton in his lap twisting around and gently licking the inside of his neck. A wandering hand caresses the side of Edge’s face as a small sigh of pleasure escaped Edge’s stubborn mouth.

Blue rested one of his hands on Edge’s shoulder, sensing Edges tension. Edge seems on guard but little by little, Blue coxed a relaxed attitude from him.

Suddenly Edge was tugging at the knot holding Blue’s scarf around his neck, Edges’ other hand was already under Blue’s shirt and gently sliding across his lower ribs. Blue tried to return the kiss he was being pulled into,though it only severed to make Edge hunger for more. Edge pulled away, “Upstairs?” Edge inquired. 

“YES!” Blue exclaimed, his circular eyelights now huge and heart shaped. Blue lept from the couch, pulling Edge up after him before nearly jumping up the stairs. As excited as Blue was, he didn’t notice when Edge grabbed the rest of the cake before following him upstairs.

“Wait On The Bed For Me.” Edge murmured, his face brushing the side of Blue’s head as he spoke. Edge stepped out of Blue’s reach before he could nuzzle Edge. As affectionate as Blue could be, if Edge wanted his own surprise to have the impact it deserved, Blue would have to wait a few moments. Edge went and locked the door before acting on his plan. Blue glanced around the room, noticing that only the bed seemed to have escaped the search of the house, before returning his full attention to Edge.

With a silatious half smile, and eyelights betraying some kind of mischief at work, Edge began to slide the black spiked gloves off his hands, first the left arm, than the right. Edge neatly placing the gloves on a chest of drawers sitting next to the empty wooden chair and mannequin. 

“EDDGGGE.” Blue whined from his spot on the bed. 

“Patience. Unless You Don’t Want To See What I Got You.” Edge said, there was a hint of amusement in his voice at hearing Blue’s exasperated groan. Next Edge unfastened the clasps that kept his breastplate shut, making it look like he was removing it with caution rather than deliberately taking his time. Edge placed the armor on the mannequin, next removing his scarf, slowly untangelign it from his neck before wrapping it loosely around the mannequin. 

Blue meanwhile was having a difficult time staying on the bed. Each item removed revealed a little more of his love’s body. While Blue had certainly seen it enough times to know what was under each item of clothing, there was something about how long it was taking for Edge to get undressed that was making Blue almost painfully aroused. If he couldn’t start caressing Edge’s bones or kissing that neck, Blue felt like he might explode.

Edge kept an eye on Blue, the point was to excite not frustrate, even though Edge found his lover was very amusing when angry, it could be cumbersome to get the small skeleton calm again. Edge stood his back straight and bare to the small skeleton

“Do you want to help with the next part?” Edge asked shoving a thumb into his belt, not that Blue could see with Edges back turned, but effect was exactly as planned.

“ANYTHING TO SPEED THIS UP!” Blue said frantically, his face tintes with his blue magic in the form of a blush. In truth Blue had been enjoying the show, but he was starting to become desperate to participate.

“Fine, After I Remove These Boots.” Edge said not bothering to hide the smirk on his face as he watched his lover on the bed, excited and impatient.

After the left boot was off, Blue was sure Edge was dragging things out to frustrate him, and to Blue’s chagrin it was working. Blue’s magic had been pooling since the make out session in the front room and as exciting as the display was, Blue really just wanted to be close to Edge. He wanted attention and to give Edge attention in return. Instead, he was watching as Edge slowly undid the buckles on his remaining boot. Squirming as each buckle clinked, and every strap was meticulously loosened.

“Edge-“ Blue whined, undoing his scarf, and kicking off his shoes impatiently. Edge took a moment to admire the bones of Blue’s neck and clavicle, now on display.

“Oh, Did You Want Me To Slow Down?” Edge asked, getting a very desperate whine from Blue as he struggled to not just jump off the bed and speed things up himself. Edge walked over to where Blue was and and gently pressed his teeth against Blue’s. Blue eagerly grasped Edges belt and started undoing the clasp.

“I love you, Blue.” Edge said softly. 

Blue stopped trying to take off Edge’s pants. For the briefest of moments, Edge was concerned. Not worried, for no one would pass up the opportunity to be his mate. But concern still nagged uncomfortably at his mind and stomach. Blue looked up at Edge, his eyes filled with pale blue hearts and a huge smile. 

“I LOVE YOU TOO EDGE!” Blue shouted, throwing his arms around the larger skeleton. His teeth repeatedly tapping Edge’s face and neck in a shower of affection. 

“I THOUGHT IT WASN’T SOMETHING YOU WANTED THOUGH.” Blue said, his sorrows completely healed by Edge’s unexpected revelation.

“Admitting To Being In Love Is Dangerous, As I Said The First Time You Told Me.” Edge said, the memory of how disappointed Blue had looked still made him very uncomfortable. Even if Blue had never made him feel pressured about returning the phrase.

“You Could Blackmail Me Now That I’ve So Foolishly Told You.” Edge said, he was only half joking.

“WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!” Blue asked, to which Edge pulled him into another kiss. Edge started pulling off Blue’s shirt, and Blue started undoing Edge’s pants. Neither wanting to break apart from the other, except for those brief moments where clothing was being discarded.

Kindness was rare in this underground, tenderness was safe only for newborns with very strong parents, and gentleness was a luxury not even the king of all monsters could afford. Blue offered Edge all these intangible experiences without the danger associated with them. 

Blue kicked off his pants, as Edge tugged his boxers down, freeing a fully formed, translucent, dick from Blue’s pants. Edge slowly licked his hand, coating it in magic sliva tinted red like his magic, before rubbing the palm of his hand from the tip of blue’s cock down the the shaft, grasping Blue at the base. Sliding his other hand down Blue’s spine, and firmly supporting the vertebra as they arched with pleasure.

Edge started stroking Blue’s cock with his hand, eliciting a several moans from Blue. Edge could feel his own magic summon fully in his crotch, as he gently slid his hand slick with sliva along Blue’s shaft, Occasionally, Edge would lick his hand again, slowly, to keeping friction at a minimum and Blue on the cusp of an orgasm via this visual display and physical attention.

Blue gripped the sheets as Edge’s hands went to work. “E-EDGE!” Blue gasped. Edge, moved to loom over Blue keeping his one hand around his lovers magic, and his other steadying himself dangerously close to the container where the half eaten slice of cake still sat. 

Blue noticed the remains of the cake, when he almost sent a hand into the plate next to Edge. “Oh, I forgot about the- Ah!” Blue was about to move the cake, When Edge gently pinned him Blue back onto the bed, “Worried about the cake? Shouldn’t you be focused on more… pressing matters?” Edge Asked, gently increasing the pressure around Blue’s cock. Once Blue was again overwhelmed with Edge’s tactile distractions., Edge swiftly grabbed a part of the cake in his hand before wrapping said hand, now covered in the cake around Blue’s cock. The soft, and partially stale cake crumbled into the icing around Edge’s fingers. 

This time, instead of just his hand, Edge set about adding a his tongue to the mixture. The sugar from the cake combined with Edge’s magic creating a glazed like appearance over Blue’s cock that added to Blue’s mental fog. Blue and the cake swirled around in Edge’s mouth. While Blue was, smaller, than Edge physically, it didn't’ make him any less sensitive. Edge worked his fingers around Blues dick, squeezing and he bobbed up and down, wrapping his tongue around Blue. The simulation coupled with long apart the two had been had shortened Blue’s endurance.  
“EDGE! I-I’M..” Blue stammered, Edge sped up his movements, as Blue came into his mouth with a loud moan. Edge Slowly removed Blue from his mouth, licking his fingers clean of the remains of the now blue tinted cake. Admiring his work while Blue laid on the bed and caught his breath. 

After Blue started to come down from the orgasmic high, Edge clinked his teeth agast the side of Blue’s head. “Ready For Another Round?” Edge whispered.

Blue got a michevious look of his own, and pulled Edge onto the bed. Scurring out from under him and attacking Edge’s ribcage with kisses, working his way down towards Edge’s underwere and sliding them off. Before Edge could try to turn this back onto Blue,  
Blue threw off his gloves and grabbing the remainder of the cake, quickly grasped Edge’s glowing red glowing dick in his hands. 

“It’s not fair if you're the only one who gets to enjoy the cake!” Blue protested, shoving Edge into his mouth. Edge stiffed for a moment, only to relax into the bed, his mind a bliss of delicat stimulation. Blue’s tongue mixed with the remaining cake, chocolate and magic sliva stained the corners of Blue’s mouth as he bobbed up and down on Edge’s cock. Blue’s tongue wrapping this way and that, trying to taste as much of Edge as he could. Licking as much if Edge as ue could fit into his mouth with an eagerness that matched Edge’s own expert touch.

The cake sweetened Edge’s magic, giving the chocolate cake a slight cinnamon taste to it. Edge pressed on Blue’s head with his hands, as Blue’s tongue wrapped around the long rrd member, matching the rhythm Edge was setting subtily with his hips.

Edge quietly swore under his breath, catching a glaire from Blue, even as the skeleton shoved more of Edge’s cock into his mouth. “Sorry, But I think I’m-” Edge didn't have time for more than that as his magic took off.

As Edge came into Blue’s mouth, his magic, and the rest of the cake, started to slowly fade from Blue’s mouth as Edge’s desire was sated. Blue set to gently kissing Edge’s ribs again while Edge caught his breath and enjoyed the residual effects of Blue’s attention.

Once recovered, Blue felt Edge quickly run his hand down Blue’s spine, making Blue jolt up and into Edges hands. With ease, Edge was on top of Blue on the bed. Edge licked the side of Blue’s neck sending shivers down his bones. Blue moved to reciprocate and was again drawn into a passionate kiss, their tongue again gently teasing at each other mouths. Edge felt his magic trying to overwhelm his ability to hold back, it’d just been so long since he and Blue had been together like this. Too long.Blue barely had time to register his new position before he felt Edge’s fingers gently probing the asshole that had formed along with Blue’s dick. 

Blue moaned trying to work his hips into Edges hand while Edge gently brushed his fingers along the indie of Blue’s ribcage.

Blue grasped Edges’ clavicle, as Edge started to maneuver his dick inside of Blue. Slowly giving Blue a creeping sense of fullness until Blue felt Edge’s pelvis connect with his own. Edge leaned down to clack his teeth with Blues. their fingers interlaced as Edge started to thrust. Blue moving his hips to meet with Edge’s, pressure building with each movement. 

It wouldn’t take much more before Blue came again, Edge leaning over him, inside of Blue, warm breath gently brushing his neck. A wondering hand of Edge’s soon found Blue’s erect penis and started pumping in time with each thrust of his hips 

“EDGE! I-” Blue exclaimed as the pressure started building past the point of control. 

“I Also-” Edge said the pace of his thrusts speeding up and losing most of their rhythm in favor of satisfying that final craving. Blue grabbed at Edge’s ribs eliciting a low moan that almost passed for a growl. Thrusting into Blue was almost too much for Edge’s already fried nerves. He wanted Blue to feel what he couldn’t say as freely. Blue was energetic, ernest, happy, and he made Edge feel those emotions or at least something close to them. As the pace sped up, loosing what was left of any deliberate speed and accelerating into a frenzy as Blue and Edge both came one last time.

The nice thing about magic, was how easy cleanup was. While there were definitely some cake stains that wouldn’t be coming out of the bedspread any time soon, the glowing magic the two hd just expended disappeared as soon as the two skeletons had been satisfied. Edge lounged on the bed next to Blue, the two taking turns tracing each others bones with their finger tips and catching their lover up on what they had been doing while apart. 

Edge sat up suddenly, jarring Blue from his blissful high, and interrupting Blue’s story about accidentally confusing coffee with balsamic vinegar. Edge grabbed his armor and had started snapping the boots on with a practiced ease, just as Red hollered from the living room.

“boss! those assholes are coming around for another bullshit search! if we have guests ya may want to send ‘em along!” Red’s voice called. Edge relaxed slightly, bit still cast a sad look at Blue who was already pulling on his underwear and pants.

Edge looked like he was either about to have an aneurism or give something one. “boss!” Red called again. Edge took a breath to steady himself and straitened his posture. “Blue, It Would Appear That Once Again I Will Have To Attend To Something Other Than What I’d Planned On.” Edge said stiffly. Blue had retrieved his shirt and was pulling it on as fast as he could. Throwing on his boots next, as Edge reapplied his gloves and checked to make sure that his clothes looked every bit the Captain of the royal Guard expected them to. Though Blue suspected he just wanted a little more time together.

Once Blue was dressed, Edge had tied his blue scarf for him, really just and excuse for another kiss, the. two skeletons emerged from Edge’s room to Red who was covered in magic beads of sweat.

“Sa- Eh- Red, Shortcut Blue To The Shed.” Edge said calmly. 

“s-shortcut, boss?” Red asked almost not believing what he had just heard.

“It’s An Incredibly Lazy Way to Get About, But I Do Not Think We Have Much Of a Choice Today.” Edge relented stepping outside. 

“heya blue.” Red said giving Blue a half sincere grin as Blue hurried over to his side. 

“I Will Be Out Soon.” Edge promased as Red shortcutted Blue to shed.

“thanks for helping the boss with some of his stress.” Red said. Blue blushed furiously as Red retreated back to the house laughing the entire time.

Edge entered in the shed shortly there after, looking irritated and sad all at once. Outside the sounds of several monsters approaching broke the otherwise still air.

“Blue, I- May Not Be Able To Visit For A While.” Edge said. Blue’s eyelights changed to hearts as he pulled Edge down into a quick skeleton kiss. 

“JUST VISIT WHEN YOU CAN!” Blue said happily. 

 

Outside, the two could hear members of the royal guard shouting for Edge to open the door so they could conduct another ‘random’ search of the house. 

“ IF THEY SO MUCH AS CHIP THE PAINT THIS TIME, I SWEAR-” Edge snarled stopping only after Blue tugged on his arm for one last hug. Returning his attention to the departing Blue, Edge brought a knuckle gently down the side of his boyfriends’ face. The small skeleton was sent back to his universe, and Edge went to supervise another raid of his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something different for me, I have little to no experience at writing and I am certain it shows. Feel free to critique/comment. Thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus: Edge was later told by three people “he smelled sweet”, which is what lead to two royal guards getting dusted and Red getting kicked out of the house for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know if I missed something when editing this chapter. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Fanart:
> 
> A huge thank you to thehellytoaster , who drew some amazing edgeberry fluff: https://tinyurl.com/yd4c4x5t
> 
> Check it out and give them some love!


End file.
